The Pledge
by myfirstfanfic
Summary: The Pledge This is a modern version, Tris/Four romance, Tris (19) is a freshman in college and Four (21)is a junior. Tris joins the Dauntless faction (like a fraternity) where she meets Four. This is rated M for upcoming lemons.
1. Chapter 1

The Pledge

I do not own Divergent or any of its characters. All rights belong to Veronica Roth.

***This is rated M for future chapters'***

Thousands of iridescent bubbles slide down my body as I turn the shower off. I reach for my towel and wrap it around my small frame. I wipe the steam from the mirror and study my face. I walk out of the bathroom into the small dorm room I share with Christina.

Christina is sitting on the floor in front of a mirror applying her makeup. She looks up at me when I walk into the room, "geez, took you long enough, how dirty were you?" she laughs. "Ha-ha" I sarcastically reply.

I look on my bed and see the outfit that Christina has set out for me tonight. It's a black corset type shirt with a short black skirt. Both are obviously Christina's as my wardrobe consists mostly of yoga pants and t-shirts. I sigh loudly after inspecting the clothes "what?" asks Christina, "you need to look hot tonight, it's the pledge party, you need to make an impression."

She's right, tonight is an important night we are going to the Faction Pledge party. The Factions are like fraternities but are coed; there are five at our school to choose from, each one has different "mission".

Abnegation: They are to good-doers, the selfless ones that help people before they help themselves. They are the volunteers and public servants of the school.

Amity: They are the peace loving, organic, "crunchy" ones. They focus on environmental issues and helping the world become a more peaceful place.

Erudite: The scholars, the scientists, pre-med and engineers. They are constantly studying and doing experiments trying to learn more about everything.

Candor: The truth seekers, mostly pre-law students. They focus on honesty and proving that if we are all truthful that crime would plummet.

And finally Dauntless: They focus on bravery and strength. The protectors, the ones that stand up for the weak.

I finish getting dressed and let Christine do my hair and makeup. My long golden hair cascades in soft curls down my back. I look in the mirror and am glad she forced me to wear this. My long legs look great in the skirt and 4 inch black pumps and my chest looks amazing in the corset shirt.

I look over at Christina who is putting on the last minute touches and admire her beauty. She has jet black hair that she wears naturally curly, caramel colored skin and beautiful green eyes and pouty lips. As I stare my eyes are drawn to the small scar on her right cheek and I frown. When we were seniors in high school she was involved in a horrible car accident with her high school sweetheart Will, she walked away with a few scratches and bruises but unfortunately Will didn't make it. It's been a difficult 10 months but she is finally healing both physically and emotionally. She told me recently she was ready to "put herself out there". Watch out boys.

Once Christina decides we are both as hot as we can be we head out to the parking lot. We jump into my car and head to the party. Although we are both not old enough to drink legally I know there will be plenty of alcohol flowing tonight so I volunteer to be the designated driver.

When we arrive at the Dauntless faction house it is swarming with people. We make our way into the door and I scan the room to see if I recognize anyone. The room is filled with both current member and pledges like us. I finally see a familiar face; I wave at the young guy with light brown skin and warm smile. "Uriah" I yell and he waves enthusiastically and heads towards us. "This is my roommate and best friend Christina. Christina, this is Uriah, he's in my sociology class".

"Nice to meet you" Christina says reaching her hand to shake Uriah's hand, he grabs it and brings it to his lips and kisses her hand with a smile. Christina giggles and I see her eyes light up which makes me smile.

"Uriah, I didn't know you were pledging Dauntless, with your silly personality I would have thought you would be Amity," I say. He chuckles and starts dramatically flexing his muscles and says "you want me to skip around a meadow with these guns?" Christina and I both laugh.

"So, who needs a drink?" asks Uriah

"I'm good, Christina why don't you go ahead, I think I'm gonna step outside for some fresh air." I tell them. They head off to the bar area where as expected the alcohol is flowing freely.

I walk towards the back of the house and think about who actually lives here. My understanding is that some of the upper classmen and leaders live in the upstairs rooms while most of the other members live in dorms or off campus. I finally see the sliding glass door that leads to the deck outside. I squeeze my way through the mass of people and gently slide the door open. As I stop outside my heel catches on the track and I start to fall. I'm not the most graceful person so this isn't my first fall. I brace myself for the impact when I feel someone grab around my waist and steady me. It takes a moment for me to realize that I'm not falling and look up and see him, he's tall with chiseled features and thin lips but what draws me in are his eyes. They are the darkest blue color I have ever seen.

We both suddenly realize that he is still holding my waist and lets go quickly causing me to blush. I stand up straight and adjust my skirt, wiping my palms at the same time.

"You alright?" he asks, looking me over. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Thanks for the catch; I was worried I was going to give everyone inside a nice show" I laugh nervously.

"I haven't seen you before; you must be a pledge this year." I nod, still struck by his good looks and the fact that he is speaking to me.

"Tris" I say reaching my hand out to shake his.

"Nice to meet you Tris, welcome to Dauntless" He responds, not giving me his name.

"Well I guess I should go find my friends they'll be worried if I'm gone too long" I say as I walk backwards away from him.

He shakes his head, "have fun in there" he says turning towards the railing on the deck staring into darkness.

I walk back inside to find Christina. I see her and Uriah sitting together on an ottoman laughing and sharing a beer.

Christina looks up at me while I walk towards them. "Where have you been and why do you have that stupid smile on your face?" she asks. Stupid smile? I wonder to myself and then realize that since I left the tall stranger outside I have had a wide grin on my face.

"Oh shut up, I'm having a good time. What I can't smile?"

"I'm just joking with you Tris, no need to get all upset." She says as she stands up.

"So, are you ready to go? It's getting pretty late and I have to work in the morning." I ask.

She sighs but agrees. We head to the front door and in the corner of my eye I see my stranger leaning against the wall, our eyes meet and I turn away blushing, I turn back and he's still looking, staring actually like he can see into my soul. I give him a small smile and open the door.

I look back and see Christina and Uriah walking arm in arm. "Do you think you can drop me off at my dorm, I have had a little too much to drink and probably shouldn't drive?"

"Of course, jump in." To my surprise they both climb into the back seat and start kissing right away. I slide into the drivers' seat and turn up the radio to drown out the slurping noises coming from behind me. "Um Uriah?" no response, "Uriah!" I yell. "Huh yeah what" he stammers, trying to compose himself. "Which dorm?" "Oh Matthew's Hall, it's on the right."

I pull to the curb in front of Matthew's Hall, it's like all the other dorm building, brick with ivy climbing the walls. Will opens the car door and gets out with Christina right behind him. The kiss against the car for a few seconds before Uriah jogs off towards his building. Chris slides into the passenger seat and I just stare at her waiting for an explanation. "What? He's cute and nice and funny. Give a girl a break." I just laugh and speed away.

I had to work all day Sunday; thankfully the student book store is only open until 4:30pm on the weekends. When I get off I head to my room and quickly change before heading out for a run. I leave a note on the counter for Christina.

Hey C,

Out for a run, be home soon. Dinner tonight?

-T

The weather is perfect for a run, not too hot, not too cold. I'm in my own world just daydreaming when I see someone running the opposite direction, as he gets closer I realize it's my stranger from the party. He's in running pants and a black t-shirt that clings to his chest. He looks amazing; I wonder if he recognizes me, should I say something? Then he stops about 3 feet in front of me.

"Tris right?" he asks. I shake my head trying to catch my breath. "Yeah, hi how are you? Beautiful day for a run huh?" I stammer I'm no good at small talk. "It really is" he replies. "I don't think I caught your name last night" I say hoping to continue this conversation. "Four" he says, "Four? Is that a nickname?" I press. He mouth twitches at the corners slightly as he says "yeah something like that."

"Are you ready for initiation into Dauntless?" he asks

"As ready as I'll ever be I guess, I'm kinda nervous. I don't know what to expect."

"You'll be fine, there is something special about you Tris you'll breeze right through it." Four says

Special about me? I just smile at him trying to contain the blush creeping into my face.

"It was nice bumping into you tonight Tris. Maybe we can go for a run together sometime."

"I'd like that" I say. I'm about to ask him for his number but he slips his headphones back on and continues running.

I run back to the dorm and jump in the shower. Just as I'm getting out Chris walks in. "Tris?" she yells. "In here" I respond.

I walk into the room and Chris is sitting on her bed. "Let's go get some food I'm starving" she says. I agree, so we head out to a local pizza place. We're gonna call it an early night because Dauntless initiation starts tomorrow at 8:00am sharp.

The alarm goes off at 6:30am and we both groan. Christina jumps into the shower first and I follow once she's done. We both put on yoga pants and t-shirts with running shoes not really knowing what to expect. We grab a quick breakfast at the cafeteria and head over to Dauntless House. There is a huge banner that reads "Welcome Pledges" when we arrive.

I see Uriah and some other pledges milling about on the front lawn. When Uriah sees us, well Christina actually, he runs over and pulls her into a bear hug lifting her from the ground. Christina squeals in delight. Suddenly there man standing on the porch, he's tall with blonde hair and has more piercings in his face than I can count. "Pledges" he says loudly and the group quiets down, "You have chosen Dauntless as your faction, we believe in ordinary acts of bravery, we trust you will continue our traditions. I'm Eric, one of your leaders." As he finishes a few more people appear on the porch. "This is Tori, Zeke and Four. They are also your leaders, we will help you navigate the initiation process to become full fledge members of Dauntless." With that the group cheers loudly,

Four's a leader? Why didn't he say something? Now I feel like a childish girl thinking he may have liked me when he was probably just sizing me up for initiation.

We file into the house and I am the last to enter. Four is standing at the door and he grabs my arm as I walk by pulling me back. "What?" I ask irritated. "I just wanted to apologize for not telling you my standing here at Dauntless" he seems sincere.

"It's fine, I'm just a little confused, I thought I may have felt a connection but now I think you wear just sizing me up." I say a little annoyed.

"No, you're right, there is a connection, I feel it too." He smiles.

My face burns like it's on fire I must look like a silly school girl. "Well maybe we can start with that run you promised me" I say avoiding his eyes. He leans in close to my ear and I can feel his breath and my stomach tightens, "definitely" he breathes into my ear.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I do not own Divergent or any of its characters. All rights belong to Veronica Roth.

This is rated M

I see Uriah talking to one of the leaders they just introduced us to, I walk over to say hello. Uriah turns to me "Hey Tris, this is my brother Zeke" I reach out and shake his hand.

"You didn't tell me your brother was a Dauntless leader." I nudge him in the side. "I don't really think that my dumb older brother is that important" he laughs.

"Watch yourself little brother, I'm the boss around here." Zeke says with a smile on his face.

"I'm gonna go find Chris, see you later." Uriah says as he walks away.

"So you're the infamous Tris huh?" Zeke asks" Infamous? I'm not sure what Uriah has been telling you." I giggle. "Not Uriah, Four actually." Zeke responds.

I feel my face get hot, what would Four be talking to Zeke about me for? "Four? Really? I barely know him. What did he tell you?" I try to act calm.

"Oh just that you're kinda clumsy but look hot in running shorts." Zeke jokes. "Four is my best friend, since grade school actually. We talk about lots of stuff although he rarely mentions girls. You must be pretty special to have caught his attention."

I laugh nervously and tuck my hair behind my ears. "I'm nothing special, believe me."

"Well Four seems to feel differently." Zeke replies. "He's a tough nut to crack so be patient with him."

Am I hearing this right? The boy I like is talking to me to his best friend about how special I am? This must be the twilight zone.

"Thanks for the advice Zeke, given that Four and I have had maybe 3 conversations  
I think we both have a lot to learn about each other." I say

A girl with long brown hair and dark brown eyes walks up behind Zeke and snakes her arms around his waste. "Hey baby" she whispers into his ear. "Hi" he replies turning to face her. "Shauna, this is Tris, she's a pledge this year." I reach my hand out to shake hers when she suddenly hugs me. "Welcome to Dauntless! You're going to love it here, we are like a big dysfunctional family" she laughs. She let's me go and grabs Zeke's hand and they walk into the crowd.

I see Eric at the landing of the stairs "Pledges" he yells again quieting the group. "it's time to put you to a little test. Out back is an obstacle course, it's not very big but will give us an idea of your current fitness level. By the end of initiation in 4 weeks you will all be running the Tough Mudder which is a 12 mile obstacle course. Upon finishing you will be official members of Dauntless. If you don't finish, you're out."

There is a gasp in the crowd. Although the factions aren't life or death they are important during your college years and even for networking after graduation. Nobody wants to be factionless; it's the loneliest situation to be in.

We walk outside to see about 5 obstacles set up. There is a large wall with a rope to use climb it, a row of tires to run though, monkey bars that are set up above a large pool of muddy water, a large pole that I assume we must as a team carry to the other side and finally there is barb wire strung above a mud puddle that we need to climb under to the finish line.

I'm a little nervous as I join the rest of the pledges at the starting line. The obstacles are explained and then the starting gun goes off. We start to run, I'm comfortable with this portion but am concerned with my upper body strength, or lack there of. We get to the first obstacle and I grab the rope and allow the momentum of the others to basically carry me over. Next up is the row of tire; I easily get through only stumbling once. As I run to the next obstacle I see Four standing on the sideline. I give him a smile as I run by and the corners of his mouth twitch up slightly. The monkey bars are next; there are 10 rungs to cross the muddy pool. I get to the 5th rung and my arms begin to shake. I attempt to reach for the 6th and my hand slips and I fall into the water. I feel defeated but I swim to the side and hoist myself out of the water and run to catch up before the log carry. I'm with about 5 others and someone counts to 3 and we lift the log above our heads and jog to other side. I see the barb wire and dive into the mud, it smells awful and all I want is to get out get to a shower. My shirt catches on a few barbs and I feel it rip into my skin a little. I keep moving forward until I get to the end. I get to my feet and run to the finish line. Once I breach the finish line I bend over at the waist attempting to catch my breath.

I feel a hand on the small of my back and I stand up straight. I look to my right and see Four standing next to me. "You're hurt" he says looking at my torn shirt and scraped back. "It's nothing, I just need a shower and maybe a band aid" I laugh.

Everyone has crossed the finish line when Tori uses a bullhorn to get our attention. "Go and clean yourselves up, have lunch and come back to the house where we will have your rankings." All of a sudden some of the members turn the hoses on and start spraying us down. We are all screaming and laughing like kids.

After the impromptu outside shower I try looking for Christina to see if she wants to head home for a real one and to change our clothes. I don't see her anywhere or Uriah for that matter. I find my purse and text her:

T- Where are you?

C- I'm with Uriah, we stopped at his dorm and he grabbed some clothes and now we are heading to our room to jump in the shower then heading for tacos.

T- *we* are jumping in the shower? LOL Have fun and be safe.

C-Shut up! See you at the rankings

Great, now where can I go to shower? I must look lost because Four comes up to me and asks what is wrong. "Ugh, well Chris is having a fun lunch date in my room so I have no where to go to shower." I sigh.

Four scratches the back of his neck like he is nervous. "Well you can use mine if you want. It's upstairs and private."

"Really? Would that be ok with the other leaders?" I ask

"I don't really care what they think. It's my bathroom, I can let whomever I want use it." He smiles at me.

"Thank you so much, I have a bag of clothes in my car, I'll run out and get it." I am so thankful I keep my gym bag in my car. You never know when you'll need it.

Four walks me to my car and then I follow him upstairs to his room. I look around nervously hoping none of the other pledges see me. His room is the last one; it's the most secluded room of the house. When he unlocks the door and we walk in the room is large and minimally decorated. There is a large four poster bed, a dresser, night stand and a small chair in the corner. Four points to the bathroom door. "I'll give you some privacy" he says as he heads to the door. "Thanks again" I say.

I relish the hot water and use my coconut scented shampoo and conditioner to clean the stinky mud out of my hair. Finally I use my cocoa butter body wash and rinse clean. I suddenly realize I don't have a towel and I panic. "Four?" I yell. No answer. I assume he had gone downstairs so I get out of the shower and look under the sink hoping he keeps his towels there, no luck. I open the bathroom door slowly and peak my head out. "Four?" I say again trying to determine if he is close. I notice a closet that resembles the linen closet in my childhood home. I walk quickly towards the closet and just as I open it and grab a towel the bedroom door opens and Four walks in.

"Tris, were you, oh god I'm so sorry" he stammers covering his eyes.

I quickly wrap the towel around my body. "It's ok Four I'm covered now." I say trying to hide my embarrassment.

"I thought I heard you calling my name and wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Yeah I didn't have towel and wasn't sure if you had gone downstairs." I say.

We stare are each other and I notice his eyes slip from my eyes down my glistening body. I shift my weight a bit and start walking towards the bathroom.

"I'll leave you to get changed; wanna grab some lunch when you're done?" He asks

"That would be great, thanks, just give me 5 minutes."

I finish getting dressed and run a brush through my hair and put it into a messy bun. I head downstairs where Four is standing by the door waiting.

"You look beautiful" he says nervously. I laugh and try to hide the blush in my cheeks.

"Where to?" He asks as he opens the door. I walk out and tell him that I am open to anything.

"Pizza?" He suggests. "Sounds great." I reply

We head to Four's car, it's a sleek black Audi A4, he opens my door and I get in. "Nice ride" I say as he slides into the driver's seat. "Thanks, my dad has money and tries to buy my love. Who am I to say no to a beautiful car?" He says. I note a bit of sadness in his voice, maybe he'll tell me why at a later time.

After pizza we decide we better head back to the house since the rankings will be released soon. I tell Four that I am nervous since I fell from the monkey bars. He assures me that I was not the only one who fell. "Will you help me?" I ask, he studies my face, "help you with what?"

"Get stronger, I've got the cardio portion but my upper body strength is lacking." I laugh.

"Of course I'll help you; we can come with a schedule that works around our classes."

"I also work 3 days a week at the student bookstore. Not all of our parents are wealthy." I nudge him. He smiles at me, "yeah yeah."

He suddenly takes my phone from my hand texts himself and then replies to the message so we now have each others numbers. I smile at his gesture.

We arrive at the faction house and everyone else is already there. I rush inside leaving Four behind. I don't want to miss the rankings. I see Chris and Uriah standing together and I run up behind them. "Did I miss it?" I ask, Chris turns to me, "nope they are just about to start. Where were you anyway?" She asks.

"We'll talk later" I say. "You have some explaining to do for yourself missy." I joke.

Eric stands in front of the group with a large chalk board to his left. "Here are the rankings from day one; the rankings will establish your place in this faction, the high the ranking at the end, the better."

With that he turns the board around and our names are listed 1-20. I search the board for my name; I'm towards the bottom but not last. I'm number 13, Chris is 7 and Uriah is number 1.

I give Uriah a hug to congratulate him and then when he lets go Christina grabs his face and kisses him passionately. I turn around to get away from there private moment and run straight into Four's chest.

"Oh hey" I say startled.

"See, I told you that you wouldn't be last" he says.

He grabs my hand and pulls me away to the stairs then up towards his room. "Where are we going?" I ask, stopping on the stairwell. "I thought we could be alone for a little while, is that ok?" he asks.

"Yeah I guess that sounds nice." I reply.

We walk up the stairs and he opens his bedroom door. Once we enter I don't know where to sit. Four walks past me and sits on his bed so I decide to join him. We sit on the edge of the bed, my legs dangling and look at each other.

"Tell me about yourself Tris, something that no one else knows." He looks genuinely interested. I take a deep breathe and let out a loud sigh. "I don't have many secrets; I guess the only one I really keep…" I paused suddenly feeling very exposed, "my ex boyfriend from high school was really abusive both mentally and physically." I see Four's jaw clench and his hands ball into fists. I place my hand onto one of his fists and rub the back of his hand hoping to calm him. I suddenly realize that this is the first casual touch I've initiated. I feel sparks flow through me.

"Why? How? I just don't understand someone hurting the person you love." He sighs.

"It started like any other high school relationship, you know, puppy love. Then something in Peter changed, he started controlling who I could be friends with, where I could go and when I tried to stand up for myself he smacked me in the face. He started calling me horrible names and telling me I was worthless. Unfortunately I believed him and stayed, afraid I would never find someone else to love me" tears are welling up in my eyes and I am willing myself to not let them fall. "But then with my brother Caleb and Christina's help I saw Peter for who he was and ended it. It was very difficult and he stalked me for months after. It's finally over and I haven't seen him in about a year" I finish.

I look up from staring at me wringing hand and look at Four, he looks at me and takes my hand, "you are amazingly strong Tris, never underestimate yourself." I smile at him.

There is a moment of silence until I finally break it and ask him the same question. He takes a minute looking up at the ceiling like he is having a hard time deciding what to say.

"You know how I told you that my dad was wealthy and tried to buy my love?" I nod, "well he is also trying to buy my silence. He was abusive to my mother and after she died when I was 7, he turned his rage to me. If this information ever got out it would ruin his career." He looks me in the eye and continues, "part of me feels like I am taking the selfish way out by taking advantage of his guilt but honestly now that I'm an adult and he can no longer hurt me I don't see the point of ruining him." He stops waiting for my reaction.

I lace my fingers with his and lean towards him. I want to tell him that he is not selfish and that respect him for escaping that hell but instead I close the gap between us and press my lips to his. It feels like his lips are full of electricity, he kisses me back and places his hands on my waist. In return I snake my arms around his neck and the kiss deepens. We both pull away breathless.

"Can I ask one more questions Four?" I say nervously, "Sure" he replies.

"What's your real name?" he looks at me shaking his head, "I will tell you but just not today, okay?" "Okay."

Four walks me to my car and once I get in I have a bunch of missed calls and text messages from Christina.

C-Where are you? I didn't see you after the ranking.

C- HELLOOO?

C- I'm going to assume you are either getting some or you have been kidnapped and chopped into tiny pieces.

I quickly send her a message:

T-Not in tiny pieces and no hook up stories for you, on my way home now.

She responds right away:

C- Good, I need some girl talk, hurry up


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors' note- Thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate it! I'll try to update once a week **in** less I can get a few chapters ahead. **

Chapter 3

I do not own Divergent or any of its characters. All rights belong to Veronica Roth.

When I arrive at my dorm Christina is sitting on her bed painting her toenails with her headphones on. She must hear the door because she looks up at me and takes the headphones off. She tells me about her day with Uriah. Apparently he told her he wanted to take things slow because he thought that they might be have something real and he didn't want to ruin it by getting too physical too fast. This didn't stop them from having a steamy make out session in our room though.

I chuckle at her story thinking how odd it is that the guy wants to take things slow. I'm really happy that they seem to have clicked, Christina deserves to be happy.

The week flies by with classes and work. I've shared an occasional text message with Four, mostly trying to set up time for him to train me. We decide to skip this week since it's been so busy. I'm a little disappointed because I would really like to see him soon.

I'm sitting at my desk working on a paper when my phone goes off. It's Four and my heart skips a beat.

F- Hey you, busy?

T- Just working on a Lit paper, you?

F- I'd love to see you, can you get away?

T- That sounds like great idea, when?

F- Now? I'm outside your dorm… =)

T- Well that's a little creepy lol, how did you know where I lived?

F- HAHA I have my ways, now are you coming out or not?

T- Yeah give me a few minutes

I throw on a pair of shorts and a flowery peasant shirt with some white sandals, smooth my hair into a bun and apply some lip gloss before heading outside. I see Four leaning casually against his car, he looks magnificent, he's wearing dark jeans and a black t-shirt that clings to his chest. I stare for a moment until he catches me I quickly look at the ground and feel my face get hot.

"Hey" I say walking towards him. "I'm impressed, you didn't take forever to get out here, most girls say 5 minutes and mean an hour." He laughs.

"Well I'm not most girls," I smirk.

"I hope that's true because most girls annoy me"

He opens my door and I slide into the front seat, when he gets into the driver seat he stares at me for a moment. "What?" I ask, feeling embarrassed.

"You're beautiful" he says and leans over pressing his lips to mine for a short chaste kiss.

"Where are we going?" I ask trying to change the subject.

"I thought a picnic in the park would be nice. I know a great spot." He says as he speeds away.

We listen to music and make small talk on the way; once we arrive I realize I've never seen this park before. It's a beautiful day and it's basically empty. It's like a hidden jewel.

Four gets out and opens the back seat door grabbing a blanket and the picnic basket. I get out and wait for him, he takes my hand and we walk to a flat spot shaded by a beautiful tree. He lays out the blanket and sets up the food. He brought an array of food, bread, cheese, fruit and a bottle of wine with two glasses.

"This is amazing! How did you know I would be able to come?" I ask

"I took a shot and figured if you said no I could find some other coed looking for a hot date. " He jokes. I shove his shoulder and he acts like I hurt him.

"So Tris, tell me about your life, where did you grow up, how's your family life?" He asks

"Well, I told you have an older brother, Caleb, he goes here too, he's in Erudite though. My mom and dad still live in the house we grew up in back in Chicago." I say proudly. "You know typical American dream, a house, two kids a dog" I laugh.

"Can I tell you something Tris?" He asks me while lacing his fingers with mine on the blanket. "Of course" I reply, anxious for his statement.

"I know we barely know each other but I feel a connection to you that I have never felt before. I have been with other girls and it's always the same, one dinner date, get them into bed and then avoid phone calls until they give up. I feel different around you, I don't want to continue that pattern." He looks nervous like he just opened himself up like never before.

"What, you don't want to take me to bed Four? I'm disappointed" I say trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh no, believe me it's all I can do to not rip your clothes of in this park." His eyes are filled with lust.

I lean in and kiss him, slowly at first but then we both come alive and our hands are roaming over each others bodies and tugging into each others hair. We forget for a moment that we are technically in public even though there is no one around. He lays me back and we continue our kiss, we open our months and our tongues dance with each other. I place my hand on his chest and gently push him back. He's still leaning over me.

"We need to slow down unless you want to repeat that pattern Four" I say trying to catch my breath. "Agreed" he says sitting up adjusting his shirt and pants.

"Ready?" I ask, standing up brushing my clothes down.

"Give me a minute" he says and I realize he was turned on more than I thought and it brings a smile to my face.

After a few minutes he starts packing up the picnic and we head back to the car. I don't want this day to end but I have to work and finish my paper. He drives me home and walks me to my door.

"So who told you where I lived anyway?" I ask trying to stall the goodbye.

"Uriah" he responds. "He's kind of afraid of my and since he's Zeke's little brother I can get him to do what ever I want" He chuckles.

"I'll have to thank him later" I say lifting up onto my tiptoes to kiss him. He cradles my face and we kiss savoring each other. I pull away, "think we could train tomorrow after I get off at 5:00pm?"

"Yeah I think that will work, call me when you get off, just come straight over to the faction house" he replies still holding my chin. He leans down and pecks my lips as I fumble to open the door.

"Tomorrow" he says.

"Tomorrow" I reply with a smile.

I enter my room and flop onto my bed. I have a huge grin plastered on my face and I don't expect it to go away anytime soon, not as long as Four is in my life.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I do not own Divergent or its characters. All rights belong to Veronica Roth.

Classes all morning and work all afternoon, my mind constantly wanders to Four. The bookstore is empty as I impatiently wait for 5 o'clock, I glance at the clock, 4:45pm, my cell phone vibrates in my back pocket.

It's a text from Four:

F- Almost done? Ready for me to kick your butt into shape?

I respond immediately:

T- 15 mins and I'll be on my way, I'll need to change at the house if that's ok. And hey my butt is in fine shape thank you very much =)

F- LOL yes it is… I'll see you soon ;)

I finally lock up the store and leave. I get to my car and make sure I put my gym bag back in the car. I start the car and drive over to the faction house. When I arrive I'm surprised how many people are milling about, I walk in and look around to see if Four is downstairs. I don't see him so I walk upstairs towards his room. As I get to the landing I see Eric standing there, "well hello there pledge, what are you doing heading towards the leaders quarters?" He glares at me with an evil smirk on his face.

"I… umm..." I stammer unsure how to answer him. I don't really know the rules about pledges fraternizing with leaders.

"She's fine Eric" Four states sternly as he walks up behind him. I invited her. "Well well helping one of the weak ones huh Four? How charitable" Eric scoffs. "Careful girl, Four's a heartbreaker, don't get too attached."

"Don't listen to him Tris, he's an asshole." Four says taking my hand in his leading me up to his room.

"Clearly" I chuckle, "he caught me off guard, I was scared I was breaking some rule by seeing you."

"Seeing me?" he asks

"Shut up! You know what I mean" I laugh nervously as we enter his room. I set my bag on the chair in the corner and turn towards Four. He is standing right behind me and wraps his arms around my waist pulling me close. I look up at him, "so what's the training plan?" I ask not really wanting him to answer.

"Well if you are set on actually training then go ahead and get changed, I'll head downstairs, meet me at the obstacle in the back" he says as he closes the door behind him.

I quickly change into the clothes I brought and run downstairs to meet Four. He's standing at where the finish line was.

"You need to practice, I think you're strong enough, it's just that you aren't used the movements. I'm going to go first and then it's your turn." He takes his shirt off and starts running towards the first obstacle and completes it with ease. I can't believe how effortlessly he moves through the course, my mouth hangs open in amazement. He finishes the course in what appears to be record time and runs back to me.

"You're amazing, that has to be some sort of record time" I say as he catches his breath. He looks up at me and grins, "four minutes is the record actually."

"Four minutes? Hmmm is that how you got your nickname?" I ask him hoping I have figured out one of his secrets.

"You're pretty smart there Tris. I didn't want anyone to know my real name and treat me different because of who my father is" he continues "only a handful of people know the real me, Zeke, Uriah and hopefully you will be on that list too."

"You want to share your real name with me?" I ask feeling the butterflies dance in my stomach.

"It's all I want to do, just not here in the open. Can we go to my room?" he asks cautiously.

"Are you trying to seduce me Four?" I ask in my sexiest voice. "Can I run the course first?" I ask still worried about my pledge performance.

"Sure, make it quick thought I'm not sure how much longer I can wait." He stares at me as I stretch a little and start to jog towards the first obstacle. I struggle with the rope climb without the momentum of the others but breeze through the others except for the log carry since it's just me. I get to the finish line and Four is there with a smile on his face.

"That was great, we'll practice a few more times and maybe find some other obstacles that I know will be at the actual event for you to try. You're gonna do fine." He pulls me into a hug.

"Can we go upstairs now?" He asks impatiently as he laces his fingers with mine and pulls me towards the house.

We walk into the room and I hear Four lock the door behind us. I'm suddenly nervous, this obviously isn't my first time with a guy but this time feels special and I don't want to ruin things. I feel Four's hands on my hips and my heart is racing. I need to slow things down and get myself under control.

"Mind if I shower really quick?" I ask him walking towards the bathroom, "I'm a little sweaty and gross" I laugh

"Of course" he says walking to the linen closet, "don't forget the towel this time."

I grab the towel and head into the bathroom. I turn on the shower to let the water heat up and step into the warm stream. I take my time washing my hair and body and quickly run a razor over my legs. My nerves have calmed as I exit the shower using the soft fluffy towel to dry myself. I remember I have some body lotion in my bag so I grab it and slather it on my body. I put a bra and some clean panties on and slip my running shorts and tank top on. I take a deep breath and turn the door knob and step back into his room.

Four is lying on his bed just staring at the ceiling. He is so good looking that it makes me nervous. How many other girls have been in this same room, in this same position? I push that question out of my head, I don't expect him to be a virgin, and actually I am happy that he probably isn't. No matter how many have been here before me I am here now and it's me he wants.

I clear my throat and he rolls over onto his side so he can look me. "You look amazing as always" he says in a low sexy voice. He sits up and scoots to the end of the bed and motions to me to join him. I walk and stand in front of him; he spreads his legs so I can stand closer to him. Since he is much taller than I am we are basically standing eye to eye. He places his hands on my hips and pulls me even closer bringing my mouth to his. It's a slow, deep kiss that feels full of emotion and wanting. His hands start moving up my sides and I sigh into his mouth. I feel him smile against my lips.

"What's your real name Four?" I whisper. "Tobias" he replies a little breathless, "Tobias Eaton."

I pull away at the name for a moment and then I crash into him causing him to fall over backwards onto the bed with me following suit. He rolls us over so he is hovering over me and begins kissing my neck and jawline. The feelings are intense and I grip his shirt tighter to steady myself. I begin tugging his shirt up and he quickly pulls it over his head and tosses it to the floor. His hands are under my shirt gently pushing it up my body. He finally reaches my bra and cups his palm over my breast; I moan and arch my back in response to his touch. I sit up and pull my shirt over my head and shimmy my running shorts off leaving me only in my bra and panties.

His mouth is leaving hot wet kisses down my neck and collarbone. When he reaches my bra he reaches around and looks at me for permission, I nod and he snakes his hands around my back and unclasps the material. I allow it to fall away and toss it to the side. His mouth is on my left breast, sucking, licking and biting my taut sensitive nipple. I feel him hum against me and I can't contain the moan that escapes my lips. He moves to the right and repeats what he just did. I am writhing with pleasure and want more of him, all of him. I slowly glide my hands from being tangled in his hair down his chiseled chest and ripped abs until I reach the waistband of his jeans. I slowly unbutton them and slide the zipper down allowing my fingernails to graze his rigid manhood. He lets out an animalistic groan and bucks his hips towards my hands. I move my hand into his boxer shorts and grip his throbbing member. He grabs my hand to stop me from moving and I look at him disappointedly.

"I haven't had sex in a while and don't want to cum too fast. I want all of you first." I move my hand from his boxers and pull his lips to mine. He plunges his tongue into my mouth and we move together touching each other all over. He breaks our kiss and makes his way back down my body, he stops briefly to kiss each of my breasts and then runs his tongue down my stomach circling it into my belly button. My heart is beating so hard I feel like it is going to bust out of my chest. I feel his hot breath on the fabric of my panties and the anticipation of his mouth on my waiting womanhood is agonizing. He places open mouth kisses over my mound and the moves to my thighs, nibbling on the tender skin making me say his name, "Oh Four, that feels amazing" I moan.

He looks up at me through his long black eyelashes "Call me Tobias, it's turns me on when you say it."

"Tobias" I say and I feel him groan against my skin, "don't stop, your touch is…" I don't finish my sentence because I feel him loop his fingers under the band of my panties and slide them down my bare legs. He drags his tongue up my thigh and the I feel him placing light kisses on my bare womanhood, my hips thrust upwards toward his face wanting him closer. He gets the hint and he's suddenly sucking on my sensitive button and lapping my folds. I scream out and grab his hair pushing him closer. I'm surprised when he places his finger at my moist entrance and plunges it deep inside me drawing it back slowly before adding another finger and doing it again. He sets an amazing tempo with his fingers and tongue and I can no longer contain myself and I feel the familiar feeling of release approaching, he must sense I'm close because he speeds up his fingers and sucks roughly on my nub. I through my head back and squeeze my eyes shut focusing only on the immense pleasure I am feeling, "TOBIAS!" I scream not caring who might hear me, and my body relaxes completely. I open my eyes and see Tobias leaning on his elbows with a cocky grin on his face.

Once I have stopped panting I sit up and grab his face pulling him up. I roll him over so he is on his back and kiss him. I taste myself on his lips and it turns me on even more, if that is even possible. I lick my wetness from his chin and pepper kisses down his throat, stopping at his Adams Apple where I suck gently. I hear him moan and I smile against his throat. I continue moving down his amazing chest, teasing each of his hard nipples, he grabs my hair and pulls it gently. I kiss and lick my way down and I am back to the waistband of his boxers. I slip my fingers under the band and he lifts his hips to allow me to pull them down, when they get t his feet he kicks them off dramatically and I laugh.

I'm now face to face with his manhood and it is exquisite, it's large both in width and girth, my stomach tightens with excitement. I take him in my hand and drag my tongue from the base to the sensitive skin under the head, I hear him grunt and his hips are writhing. He grabs my hand and pulls me up, I look at him confused that he doesn't let me pleasure him.

He must sense my frustration; "I need to be inside you Tris… now" I smile because I want that too. He rolls towards the nightstand and grabs a condom from the drawer, he rips the package open and I grab his hand and stop him. "Let me put it on" I say taking it from his hand. I slowly roll the condom on his twitching hardness and once it's on I swing my leg over so I am straddling his hips. I place my hands one on each side of his head and lean down to kiss him. I start moving my hips, gliding my wetness over him. His hands grab my ass and he squeezes tightly. I don't think I can make him wait much longer and I can't either, I lean forward and reach behind me grabbing him and positioning him at my entrance. I slowly lower myself onto him and the sensation of him filling me completely is intoxicating. I'm fully seated onto him and I rock my hips a little causing him to gasp. I begin moving up his hardness until he almost slips out and then slam myself back down. I sit up and he places one hand on my breast and the other he places between where we are joined and rubs his thumb on my nerve filled nub. I set a steady tempo and each time I fall onto him he thrusts upward in beautiful synchronization.

Suddenly he rolls us over so he is on top and continues thrusting into me. I buck my hips to meet him. I feel my abdomen tightening and now I'm close to falling over the edge again. Tobias' movements become frantic and his breathing is shallow and labored, he must be close. "Ugh Tris I'm gonna…" and with that he buries himself as deep as possible and releases collapsing his weight onto me.

His face is nuzzled in the crook of my neck and I gently rub my hand up is back and feel him twitch inside me. He slowly lifts himself up and slides out of me, I'm sad at the emptiness I feel. He rolls onto his back and pulls me to his chest. Both are hearts are still racing and our breathing is finally slowing.

"Wow" he says while he is caressing my cheek. I smile, "wow is an understatement" I say.

I look for a clock and see it's after 9:00pm, "I should clean myself up and get going" I say starting to roll away from him.

"Don't, please stay the night with me. I don't think I'm done with you yet." He kisses my forehead.

"Okay, of you're sure"

"I have never been surer of anything Tris."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I do not own Divergent or its characters. All rights belong to Veronica Roth.

I wake up to sunlight streaming into the room. Tobias' arm is wrapped snugly around my waist and his face is nuzzled in my hair. We are both still naked after our evening together. I must have stirred because Tobias wakes up.

"Morning" he whispers sleepily.

"Morning" I say turning to face him. He kisses my forehead and brushes my hair from my face.

"What time is it?" I yawn.

Tobias rolls over and grabs his cellphone and looks at the time "7:30, do you always wake up this early?" he says.

"Most days" I say, "I like to go for a run before my day starts. Wanna join me?" I say starting to get out of bed. Tobias grabs my arm and pulls me back, "I can think of some other things we can do to get our cardio in" he laughs.

"Mmmm that does sound tempting" I say leaning over to kiss him. I don't let the kiss deepen because I really do need to get going. "But I should get home, I'm sure Chris is freaking out and I need to finish a paper for tomorrow."

Tobias flops back defeated, "fine" he says pouting a little. "Can I see you tonight?"

"Are you asking me on a date Tobias?" I kid.

"Yes Tris I think I am, be ready at eight o'clock, I'll pick you up." He says sitting up. I stare at his naked form for a moment,he really is extraordinary, he catches me staring and I look away embarrassed.

"Like what you see Tris?" he winks at me.

I ignore him and get dressed and pack up my bag.

"Want me to walk you out?" he asks as he slips on his basketball shorts.

"Nah, I can find my way. Thanks though." I kiss him again and open the door. "See you tonight."

I walk down the stairs and when I get to the landing I'm startled by a hand around my arm. "What the hell?" I yell. It's Eric.

"Hey there pledge" He says menacingly. I'm not sure what he wants, I'm not afraid of him but he does make nervous.

"Oh Eric, what are you doing up so early?" I ask, trying to ask act casual.

"I could ask you the same thing. I saw you sneaking out of Four's room. You know if you want to sleep your way into Dauntless you should probably choose the true leader of this faction… Me ." He rubs my arm as he finishes talking. I pull my arm away from him and try to walk away when he grabs my arm again, harder this time. He pulls me close to his face, "Don't fuck with me pledge, I can ruin you." I manage to pull away and run out the door to my car.

I sit in the driver seat for a moment contemplating what just happened. Should I tell Tobias? Should I be worried? I take a deep breathe and turn the ignition and decide to just head home and deal with it later.

I spend the day doing homework and laundry when I look at the clock I realize it's almost 7:00pm and I need to start getting ready but I don't know what to wear since I have no clue what we are doing. I decide to text Tobias.

Tris- Any hints on where you are taking me?

Tobias- Nope it's a surprise

Tris- Can you at least tell me what to wear?

Tobias- Nothing fancy, you'll look beautiful no matter what

Tris- ugh fine! You sir are very frustrating!

Tobias- Aww come one you like it

Tris- Yeah yeah… see you soon :*

I jump in the shower to rinse off, when I get out I hear Christina and Uriah in the room. Thankfully I brought my clothes into the bathroom with me. I towel dry my hair and put on minimal makeup. I put on my skinny jeans and a purple v neck fitted tshirt. I walk out into the room and Chris and Uri are making out on the bed. I clear my throat and they break apart breathless.

"Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt," I say slipping on my sandals.

Christina sits up, "where are you off to?" she asks me while she smoothes her hair down.

"I have a date" I say smiling

"With who? Four?"She squeals

I roll my eyes at her girly reaction. "Yes with Four, don't wait up." I say slinging my purse over my shoulder and I head to the door.

A loud knock on the door startles me just as I'm about to turn the knob. I open and see Tobias standing there. His short dark hair is a little tousled, his dark blue eyes shimmer in the light and the devilish grin that crossed his face when he sees me makes me weak in the knees.

"Hi, you scared me," I say placing my hand over my heart to try to slow it. "I didn't know you were coming up."

"Well it is a "date" right?" he uses air quotes.

I laugh, "Ok let's go."

We head out of the dorm and I sigh when Tobias takes my hand. It amazes me that even the simple act of holding my hand makes my stomach fill with butterflies. He has an effect on me like no other. I wonder if he feels the same. Just as that thought crosses my mind he leans over and places a soft kiss on my cheek, like he read my thoughts.

Always the gentleman he opens my car door before getting in himself.

"You're ruining me for every other man on Earth," I chuckle

"Good, that the plan" his eyes glint

We drive for about 30 minutes when I see a brightly lit Ferris wheel in the distance. I look over at Tobias and he glances at me, "is that where you are taking me?" I must sound like a giddy school girl.

"Yes, are you excited?" he asks

"Oh my god yes!" I exclaim "I haven't been on a Ferris wheel is forever".

We park and walk to the entrance of the pier and Tobias buys us each a wristband that will allow us to get onto all the different rides. "Which one first?" he asks.

"Ferris wheel, totally" I say walking to the line.

I can sense Tobias's hesitation and wonder what it's all about. "You ok?"

"Yeah I'm good, Ferris wheel it is" he follows me looking nervous.

We wait in line to get onto the ride and I wrap my arms around his waist and lean my head on his chest. His breathing is steady but his heart is racing. I look up at him trying to figure out what is causing the reaction. It's our turn and I sit down and Tobias slides in next to me. The ride starts and Tobias grabs my hand and I notice his palms are sweaty. "Are you sure you're ok?" I ask again.

"Yep I'm fine just not the biggest fan of heights" he says.

"Why did you let me drag you on this thing?" I'm trying not to laugh at the sight of the tough Tobias looking so scared.

"You wanted to go and I want you to be happy. Plus it's not as bad with you next to me." He says squeezing my hand a little tighter.

We make it to the top and the ride stops to let people off. The view is breathtaking. "It's beautiful up here" I whisper.

Tobias leans in and I can feel his hot breath on my ear, "you're beautiful" he says in a sexy low voice. He kisses my ear and I'm thankful we are up so high because I can't stifle the moan that escapes my lips. He continues kissing my neck and turns my head to face him. He kisses me softly and then I feel his moist tongue slide across my lower lip and I open my mouth and allow his tongue to explore. I respond in turn and the kiss is filled with lust and passion. I feel his hand on my thigh and I wish I would have worn a skirt or something less restrictive than these jeans. I place my hand on his leg and he sighs into my mouth. I move my hand up his thigh until I can feel his hard manhood, we continue our kiss and I cup him over his jeans, he grinds his groin against my hand.

"Tris…" he sighs "you need to stop or we are going to give the whole pier a show right here.

"Maybe that's what I was hoping for" I giggle

The ride jerks and we start going again. "You do know how to make me forget my fear of heights" he says kissing my cheek again.

We get back to the bottom and exit the ride. "Hungry?" he asks?

"Starved!" I say.

We head over to the concession stand and get both get hotdogs and an order of fries to share. We sit and eat our dinner at a picnic table just enjoying each others company.

"Tobias," I say in almost a whisper. He looks up at me waiting for me to continue, "are you and Eric friends?" I ask, trying to gauge their relationship to see if I should say something about this morning.

"Not really, we were in the same pledge group and ever since I came in first at the event, he's been pretty jealous, why?" He asks.

"This morning when I was leaving he stopped me by the door and told me if I wanted to sleep my way into dauntless than I should start with him. When I tried to leave he grabbed my arm pretty hard and told me not to fuck with him. He kinda scared me." I trail off.

"He did what?" Tobias says through gritted teeth, "I'll kill him"

"Don't get upset I'll just avoid him until the initiation ceremony. Let's not let it ruin our evening."

We get up and spend the rest of the evening having a great time riding all the rides. We get back to the car and I check my reflection in the car window and see my hair is a windblown mess. I try to smooth it down but give up and throw it into a messy bun.

"I like when you wear your hair up" Tobias says placing sweet kisses on my neck, "your neck is sexy."

"You say all the right things" I sigh.

We drive towards the dorms and Tobias turns to me and asks "do you want me to take you to your dorm?"

I know what he's asking without him having to say it. I shake my head no and place my hand on his thigh again; he guides my hand to his hardening bulge and gives me a smile, "good".

He seems to speed up and we pull up in front of the faction house. He unbuckles his seatbelt and kisses me, I swear he jumps from the car and runs around to let me out and tugs me to through the front door. When the door closes we are all over each other. He's grasping at my shirt as we stumble up the stairs. He must get frustrated because he lifts me up and I instinctively wrap my legs around his waist. I feel his hardness between my legs and I want to get these clothes off of each other as soon as possible. We get to his room and he places my back against the door while he fishes his key from his pocket, he opens the door and kicks it closed behind us. He gently tosses me onto the bed and crawls up hovering over me, we resume kissing, I run my hands through his hair and down his muscular back. When I reach the hem I tug it up. He sits up and pulls the shirt over his head and tosses it to the side. I roll us over and begin kissing his neck and down to his hard nipples, I lick and nibble and hear him groan. My hands continue down his stomach until I reach the buckle of his jeans. I begin to undo the button and he lifts up onto his elbows so he can watch me. I slowly drag the zipper down and place an open mouth kiss on his cloth covered bulge; I hear Tobias's breath catch at my touch. I pull his jeans down and let them fall to the floor. I reach up and grasp the waistband of his boxers and pull them down as well. I take a moment to marvel at his throbbing manhood, I place my hand around his shaft and lower my mouth and envelop him. I take my time taking him fully in my mouth while my hand makes up the difference. I set a steady rhythm and see Tobias close his eyes and throw his head back as his fingers tangle in my hair. His hips are thrusting in unison with my sucking, I can tell he is about to cum so I stop for a moment, "open your eyes Tobias, I want you to watch me make you cum" he opens his eyes and wide at my instruction and I looks me in the eye. I continue my rhythm and his legs tense and he releases himself with a grunt. I swallow him and continue sucking until I'm sure he's done.

"Wow" he says pulling me up his body, "why are you still dressed?" he chuckles realizing I am still fully clothed while he is completely naked.

"I think we can change that," I say starting to take my shirt off. "No, wait" he stops me. "Let me undress you". He slowly pulls the hem of my tshirt up and over my head and dramatically throws it across the room. He kisses my left ear and places warm, open mouthed kisses down my neck and lands on my pink laced bra, he gently nibbles on my taut bud through the fabric and I gasp. He trails his tongue down my stomach and begins unbuttoning my jeans. He pulls them off my hips and I shimmy allowing them to slide off. He climbs back up my body and kisses me passionately while reaching behind me to unclasp my bra. It falls away and his palm is massaging me left breast. I can barely control the sounds coming from my mouth. I am so turned on I may cum before he touches my womanhood. Just as that thought crosses my mind I feel his hand slide down and land between by legs stroking me over my now wet panties. He slides his fingers under the fabric and pulls them away. I feel his slightly rough fingers stroke my bareness, I wiggle and buck my hips towards his hands practically begging him to touch me where I need him most.

"Please Tobias…" I beg.

"What do you want baby?" he growls, ""You want my fingers inside you?"

"Yes… please touch me", with that he plunges his middle finger into my center and quickly adds a second finger while his thumb circles my nerve filled button. This is my undoing; I scream his name and pull his face to mine kissing him deeply while riding a wave of pure bliss.

Tobias sits back onto his heels and unwraps the condom sliding it onto his erect manhood. He positions himself between my thighs and presses into me slowly, I dig my nails into his shoulder as he pulls out agonizingly slow before thrusting back in. "You're so wet and tight Tris, you feel so good" he says as he sets the tempo. I meet each of his thrusts with one of my own and it feels like we are one. He stop suddenly and flips me over so I am on my hands and knees and my ass is in the air, he lines up behind me and slides into me gripping my hips as he slams into me. I reach back to touch myself and feel my walls start to contract around him as I fall over the edge. "Tobias… oh my god, TOBIAS" I scream. His thrusts quicken and I hear him grunt and groan, he pulls my hips back roughly and both collapse in a sweaty heap.

He rolls off me and grabs a towel so we can clean ourselves up.

"You're gonna be the death of me Tris" he says wiping my hair from my face.

I smile and curl myself next him resting my head on his chest. I feel the steady rise and fall of his chest and realize he is asleep. I have never gotten this close this quickly with someone but I'm surprisingly not afraid.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

My week has been busy, filled with classes, work and training for the Tough Mudder with Tobias. I decide I need a break, I text Christina to see if she is up for a girls night.

T- Hey stranger, busy tonight?

C- Nope, Uri has to work

T- Up for a girl's night?

C- Hell yeah! I'll be home in a few.

Christina gets home in about 15 minutes and heads straight to the closet and begins tossing clothes everywhere searching for the perfect outfit. She decides on a short black and white striped dress with a pair of black stilettos for her and a cobalt blue mini dress with a plunging neckline for me. I am able to talk her into letting me wear flats although it was a struggle. She finishes her hair and makeup and starts on mine.

"Where do you want to go tonight?" She asks applying the second layer of mascara to my lashes.

"I saw a flyer on one of the student message boards for a Karaoke Night at Divergent. I thought that might be fun." I say standing up and checking my reflection in the mirror. Divergent is a local college bar where everyone hangs out. "Do you mind if I ask a few other girls to join us?"

"Not at all I was just gonna say that we should invite Shauna, Zeke's girlfriend, she's really cool." Christina smiles.

"Ok, you text her and I'll text Cara, Lynn and Marlene." I say grabbing my phone. Cara is my brother Caleb's girlfriend, we didn't get off on the best foot but I'm trying to get to know her since Caleb seems really into her.

Our phones go off in unison, "looks like everyone is up for a fun night." I say excitedly.

We decide to call a cab in case we are not carded and can all drink. Only Shauna and Cara are over 21.

Christina and I arrive first and we find a large table and start looking at the song book. The waiter comes by and Christina gives me a sly grin. I know that look; she's going to flirt her way into getting some drinks for us. I sit back and watch her do her magic. It starts innocently with a smile and a giggle then she touches is arm and lets it linger for a moment. She stands up and leans close to his ear and whispers something I can't hear. He nods his head and heads toward the bar. She sits down and smiles "he'll be back with our Red bull and vodkas in a minute."

"You are so bad Chris!" I exclaim. Just as she predicted the waiter returns with 2 drinks and sets them on the table. "Thanks" she says placing her hand on his arm again. He blushes and walks away. Soon all the girls have arrived and we are just talking and having a great time. We watch a few people get up and sing and try to decide which songs we will sing.

Christina declares that I should sing Adele's "Someone Like You" and the group all nod in agreement. I fill out the little slip of paper and place it into the fish bowl by the stage. Now I just wait for my name to be called. We continue laughing and singing along with the others until I hear the emcee call my name.

"Next up on stage… Tris." He says and our group cheers.

I'm a little nervous but I've sang in public before so it's not a new thing. I take a sip of my drink and head to the stage. The music starts and it feels like everyone in the room disappears.

"I heard that you're settled down, that you've found a girl and you're married now…" I sing

"nevermind, I'll find someone like you, I wish nothing but the best for you, too. Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said, sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead" I finish. The crowd erupts in applause and I smile and head back to the table.

I'm feeling pretty tipsy so I decide to text Tobias,

Tris- Heeeyyyyy

Tobias- Hey there, having fun?

Tris- yeah but I wish you were here… ;)

Tobias- Sounds like someone served alcohol to underage college girls…

Tris- Maybe… still doesn't change that I want you here

Tobias- I'm hanging with Zeke and Uriah, I'll call you in the morning

Tris- Fine, I'll find another boy to snuggle with lol

Tobias- You better not!

Tris- I kid! I kid!

Tobias- night sweetheart

I don't reply because I'm a little mad that he won't meet me tonight. I wonder what he and the guys are doing; I decide to talk to Chris and Shauna to see if they know anything.

"Did you know that Uriah and Zeke are hanging out with Four tonight?" I ask trying to sound casual.

"Ummm yeah Uri texted me after he got off work and said they were doing something" she replies. I silently wonder why Tobias wouldn't tell me the same. I suddenly realize I'm being ridiculous and jealous for no reason; he has given me no reason to not trust him. I decide that I'm done with the evening and tell the girls I'm ready to go. Chris seems disappointed because they were just talking about heading to a dance club. I don't want to be a downer so I tell them to go ahead; I'll just catch a cab home alone. They reluctantly agree and I hail the first cab I see telling the driver which dorm to head to.

In the car I look at my phone and I have missed 3 calls from Tobias, I am feeling embarrassed about how I acted so I don't listen to the messages or call him back. When the cab drops me off I pay him and head into the building up to the 6th floor. When I turn down the hallway I see someone sitting against my door. When I get closer I realize it's Tobias. I'm standing in front of him and he looks up at me. "What are you doing here?" I ask him.

"You didn't respond to my texts or answer my calls; I wanted to make sure you were ok and that you weren't upset with me." I note a hint of sadness in his voice.

I lean over and reach for his hand pulling him to his feet, "I was being a stupid girl…" I trail off, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have ignored you. I was upset that you didn't want to meet me out at the bar and then I was mad that you didn't tell me that you were hanging with the guys." I say shaking my head, embarrassed at my admission.

"You know I would meet you anywhere right?" he says taking my chin in his hand. "Zeke had a rough day and wanted to hang out, I couldn't just leave him."

Now I feel even worse, he was being there for his best friend and I was mad because he wasn't with me. "I'm so selfish" I whisper.

"No you're not, don't say that" he kisses my lips gently. "Are we ok?" he asks.

"Of course we are" I reply kissing him again. "Would you like to come in? We can pop some popcorn and watch a movie; I know it's late but…"

"Just open the door Tris," he interrupts me. I smile and unlock the door.

We sit on my bed and watch The Hangover, I must have fallen asleep in the middle. I wake up when I hear Christina open the door; she stumbles in and falls onto her bed assumedly passing out. Tobias is sleeping next to me, I shake him gently, "let's get under the covers" I say and we get up for a moment. We snuggle under the covers and he wraps his strong arms around my waist pulling me close. I fall asleep with a huge grin on my face.

I wake up and feel cool air on my back where Tobias had been laying. I roll over to see that the bed is empty. I glance around the room and don't see Tobias anywhere. I look on my night stand and there is a small piece of paper with something written on it.

Tris-

Sorry I left without saying goodbye but I had something I needed to do this morning. Come by the faction house today I want to take you through some new obstacles.

See you soon,

Tobias

I sigh after reading the note and roll over and go back to sleep. After Chris and I pull ourselves out of bed, feeling a bit hung-over, we decide to head for breakfast. She tells me about the rest of the night which included dancing on tables and Lynn starting a fight with a girl at the club. I tell her I am meeting Four to go through some obstacles and ask if she wants to join. She agrees and texts Uriah to tell him to come too.

We go home and change into our workout clothes and head to the house. Once we are there Tobias explains the three new obstacles and then demonstrates them for us. The first one he calls the pipeline, it's a tunnel made of rope suspended in the air, the second is called the iron crossing, it's a series of metal bars and net that you have to maneuver through. The last is a balance beam that is set over a muddy hole. As expected Tobias breezes through all of them without a struggle. Uriah and Chris go next and although she struggles with the iron crossing she eventually makes it though, Uriah has no problem.

It's my turn, I get through the first obstacle quickly and finally feel like I am going to make it into Dauntless, I get to the second obstacle and while holding onto one of the iron bars my hand slips and I fall to the ground hard. I scream out in pain and hold my right arm close to my body. Tobias runs over to me crouching down so he's looking right at me.

"Tris! Are you ok?" He looks panicked.

"I think I broke my arm" I say tears streaming down my face. "Can you take me to the ER?"

Without a word he picks me up making sure that my injured arm is stable and runs with me in his arms to his car. We speed away to the emergency room. The only thought going through my mind is that I am not going to be able to finish the final and I'm going to be factionless…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The harsh over head lights in the hospital cast a sickly glow on everyone. I'm lying in the bed and Tobias anxiously passes the floor.

"Please sit down, you're making me nervous" I say to him patting the bed where I want him to sit.

"Why is this taking so long? They x-rayed your arm over and hour ago." He finally sits down next to me on the bed. "I'm sure they will be back soon" I say trying to be reassuring.

When we arrived in the ER they gave me an IV of pain medication so I am feeling pretty comfortable right now. They wheeled be back to the radiology department and took a series of x-rays of my right arm. We've been waiting for the results since.

Finally there is a knock on the door and an older, grey haired doctor walks in. "Miss Prior" he says looking at his chart. "Good news, your arm doesn't look broken, just badly bruised." I let out a sigh of relief and hear Tobias exhale loudly as well. "You're going to have to take it easy and I would like you to keep it in a sling for at least a week. Here is a prescription for some pain medication. You're free to go home, please come back if the pain doesn't get better soon." He finishes by handing me a pile of paperwork.

"Let me run that prescription over to the pharmacy while you change out of that god awful gown." He laughs tugging on the oversized gown I am wearing. "Thank you," I mouth.

A nurse comes in and helps me change back into my clothes since it hurts to move around too much. Tobias comes back with my pain medications in hand. "Let's go" he says holding my good hand.

"Are you hungry?" Tobias asks as he buckles me into his car. I hate feeling like I can't take care of myself but I'm hurt and it's ok for me to let someone help me. "Yes, do you mind running through a drive thru before you take me home?"

He turns to me looking away from the road for a moment, "would you like to stay with me for a few days, I mean until you can move your arm a little more?" he seems nervous asking this. I hadn't really thought about that as an option, I don't want him to think that I am helpless and need him to take care of me all day.

"I don't want to put you out Tobias. I'm sure Chris can take care of me" I say, silently wishing I would have just agreed. "How about you stay with me tonight and if you want to go home tomorrow I'll take you back. Deal?"

"Deal" I reply, "Can we swing by my dorm so I can grab a few things?"

"Oh of course" he says pulling up in front of my dorm. We get out and walk slowly to my room. Chris and Uriah are on her bed watching a movie. "Hey, how are you doing?"

"I'm ok; the pain meds are wearing off so I need to take my next dose soon. I'm just going to pack a bag and stay with four for tonight." I say as I point to a bag and Tobias takes it and opens it as I place a few t-shirts, some shorts, a bra and a couple pairs of panties inside. I walk into the bathroom and grab my travel toiletry bag and toss it in.

"Ok well I hope you feel better, call me if you need anything." Chris says giving me a hug and sitting back down.

"Night guys" we say in unison.

Tobias goes through the In-n-Out drive thru and heads to the faction house. We pull up and he grabs my bag, our dinner and then helps me out of the car. The pain in my arm is becoming unbearable and I wince at the slightest touch. "We need to get those pain meds into you now." He says as he opens the door. The house is buzzing with people, I barely even notice due to my pain. I start heading upstairs with Tobias right behind me. I'm staring at the floor as I ascend the stairs when I feel white hot pain surge through my arm and I stumble backwards into Tobias.

"What the fuck Eric?" Tobias seethes, "she's hurt!"

"So sorry that I bumped your little fuck buddy Four." He says raising his hands up as if to surrender.

"Fuck you dude." Tobias says as he steadies me and guides me past Eric.

Tears well in my eyes and I will them not to fall. Once we get inside the safety of Tobias' room I lose my strength and break down. I slide down to the floor and begin to sob. Tobias doesn't say anything he just sits down next to me rubbing my back and stroking my hair. He stands up abruptly and gets one of the drinks we bought and opens the prescription bottle handing me one of my pills. I happily take the pill hoping for some relief.

I pull myself together and stand up, "I'm going to get ready for bed" I say heading to the bathroom. Once I'm in the bathroom I put my hair in a high ponytail and brush my teeth and wash my face. I attempt to change my shirt and quickly realize that I can't do it without help. I step out into the room and Tobias is standing with his back towards me, he's not wearing a shirt and I let out a small gasp. He turns around and looks worried. "Are you ok?" he asks.

I hold out my t-shirt, "I need some help.."

"I think I can handle that" he says taking the shirt from hand and placing it on the bed. He kisses my forehead and then the tip of my nose before he places a soft gentle kiss on my lips. "Ok, let's get you changed."

His hand slips his fingertips under the hem of my shirt and I feel him graze against the small of my back and I sigh. He slowly lifts it up careful to maneuver it to not touch my injured arm. I place my hand on his bare chest and lean in and kiss him. It's filled with emotion and wanting. He pulls away for a moment and stares at me, "I don't think it's such a good idea to be too physical tonight." I know he's right but I don't care, I want to kiss him, to feel his body next to mine. "Please Tobias" I plead.

He takes my hand and leads me to the bed. "You have to tell me if you are in pain. Promise me" he says with worry in his eyes. "I will, I promise" I say running my fingers down his cheek. He turns his head and kisses my palm, he reaches into my hair and pulls me into a deep kiss, he situates us so my right arm is elevated on a pillow and he lays next to me on my left. We kiss for what seems like hours, Tobias' hands roam my semi clothed body, he removes my bra and massages my breast, his mouth follows and he sucks on my left nipple while his fingers pinch the nipple on my right one. I moan and arch my back. He scoots down and loops his fingers under the band of my shorts and slides both my shorts and panties off together. I'm propped up a little and watch him as he gives me a sly look before delving between my legs, he places one hand on my hip to hold me still while he uses his magnificent tongue to bring me complete pleasure. He adds a finger and then another setting an agonizingly perfect in and out tempo. I'm bucking my hips and sighing his name over and over. I feel the wave of bliss overtake me and my walls contract around his fingers, he doesn't stop his movements until my legs fall open completely relaxed.

He removes his fingers and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand before crawling up to my face. I kiss him, "thank you" I breathe into his open mouth. "Do you want me Tris?" he asks huskily.

I don't answer, I simply take my hand and slide it into his waistband of his shorts, I feel his hard pulsating manhood and wrap my hand around him. Tobias growls in my ear and I shiver. I start moving up and down his shaft and he is gyrating his hips with in hand. Tobias pushes his pants down and moves so we our bodies are aligned. I lick my lips in anticipation of what is to come. Tobias kisses me and presses into me slowly. He's trying to be gentle because of my arm. I dig my nails into his back as he fills me completely. He stills himself for a moment before starting to rock back and forth into me. I arch my back and moan his name. He keeps a slow and steady tempo and I thrust my hips to meet him. I begin to feel the familiar pressure mounting in my abdomen and when sucks on my sensitive earlobe it sends me over the edge. "Oh Tobias…Don't stop… Oohhhhh" I scream. His pace increases and I hear him groan as he cums. He collapses onto me allowing me to bear his full weight, only for a moment as he rolls over so he is laying next to me.

I feel the effects of my pain medication start to kick in and I snuggle into the crook of Tobias' neck. I think I hear him say that he is falling for me but I could be hallucinating, I smile just the same because even if he isn't I know I am falling for him.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Divergent or its characters. All rights belong to Veronica Roth

Chapter Eight

I have two weeks for my arm to heal so I can compete in the initiation finale. I know that I need to rest but as always I push myself. I have continued my daily runs but haven't tried using my upper body since I fell. I have a follow up appointment with the ER doctor to confirm everything is healing properly and hopefully get the ok to use my arm again.

I asked Christina to drive me but she had to work so I asked Tobias. He should be here any minute so I throw my hair into a messy bun and ran downstairs to meet him outside. When I get to the bottom of the stairs Tobias is walking in the front door. "Hey" I beam at the sight of him. He is wearing a black button up shirt with dark washed jeans. "Hi there beautiful," he says as he pulls me into a hug. "Ready?" he asks. "Yup" I reply.

We drive back to the hospital and enter through the same doors as last time. I talk to the intake nurse at the desk and explain why I was there. She makes a call and a nurse appears through the large double doors and escorts us to a room in the back. "The doctor will be with you in a few minutes; he may want to order a few more xrays to be sure your arm is healing well" the nurse states motioning me to sit on the bed. I do and Tobias sits in the uncomfortable looking chair next to me.

After the nurse leaves he gets up and sits next to me on the bed. "You okay?" he asks, I guess I must look nervous. "Umm yeah I guess. I'm just nervous that he is going to tell me to continue to rest the arm and I just can't take the chance of not training." I say nervously, twisting my fingers in the hem of my shirt. Tobias takes my hand intertwining our fingers together. "What if I can't finish the final?" I say trying to hold back tears.

"Tris, I am sure your arm is fine and you will keep training and be ready for the final. If it's not…" he takes a hold of my chin and turns my head so we are looking straight into each others eyes; "I will carry you through the course if I have to. I will not let you be factionless, I promise." He says and I trust that he is being completely honest.

"I'm pretty sure that's against the rules Tobias, but I do appreciate the offer." I say trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm a leader and I'll do what I want" he laughs.

Just then the doctor comes in. "Ms Prior, how are you feeling?" He begins the exam; he's testing my range of motion and touching different spots testing my pain levels. "I don't think I'll need any more scans Tris, you appear to be healing nicely. I'd still like you to take it easy but you can return to your normal activities." He makes sure I don't have any other questions and hands me some more paperwork before leaving the room.

When the door closes I turn to face Tobias, he has a huge smile on his face and his arms are open waiting to envelop me. I rush to meet him, I can't stop the tears that falling from my eyes. "Thank you for being with me today Tobias" I say through my tears. "No place I'd rather be Tris." He replies while holding me close to his chest.

"Let's get out of here and celebrate." He says as he walks towards the door. "That sounds great; take me home so I can change. We can call everyone on our way to have them meet us at a bar or something." I say.

"Ugh, I have to share you tonight?" he pouts. I grab his arm and spin him to face me, "not for the whole night" I wink at him. He lets out a loud laugh.

On our way home I call Christina and tell her the good news. She and Uriah are with Zeke and Shauna and they all agree to meet us in about an hour. We get to my building and head upstairs to my room. "I'm going to jump in the shower" I say as I open the door. Tobias sits on my bed and turns on the small tv, "Ok, need any help?" he says lifting his eyebrow. "Haha, I think I'll be ok. Thanks though, you're so thoughtful!"

I laugh as I walk into the bathroom. I close the door behind me and lean against it for a moment. I am so relieved that my arm is better and that I will be able to compete in the final. I turn on the shower and let it warm up while I get undressed. I step into the shower and relish in the warm water. I hear the door open and a breeze wafts into the shower. I know it's Tobias and suddenly my thoughts are clouded with desire for him. I don't say anything waiting for him to make a move. I hear rustling on the other side of the curtain and it takes all my self control to not pull the curtain back and see him getting undressed.

The shower curtain slowly slides and I see Tobias' face peer in. "I was getting lonely out there, mind some company?" he says as he steps into the shower with me. I take in the sight of him, his body is incredible with his chiseled chest and rock hard abs he is like the cover of magazine. His eyes are filled with lust as he slides his hand around my waist, pulling me into a passionate kiss. I snake my hand into his now wet hair and deepen our kiss. He pushes me gently against the cold tile. Tobias presses into and I feel his hardness against my stomach and my body aches for him. He lifts one of my legs and is running his hand up my thigh and caressing my ass. I feel his fingers beginning to touch my folds, the water makes him slide effortlessly. He takes his thumb and circles my clit while his fingers linger at my entrance. I start moving my hips in rhythm with his fingers and I moan his name as I feel myself heading over the cliff. When he finally inserts two fingers I come undone, panting and cumming on his fingers. He pulls away with a smirk on his face. "That was incredible" I say trying to catch my breath.

"Let's get out before we freeze to death in this water." Tobias says his lip quivering. We get out and wrap up in the fluffy towels I have. Tobias pulls me into a hug, "Do we have to go out? I bet Chris will stay with Uriah tonight we could just stay in."

"That does sound wonderful" I say, "But I really want to celebrate with my friends."

"Whatever you want my dear" He says opening the bathroom door. I grab his arm and spin him around planting a hard kiss onto his unsuspecting lips. "What was that for?" He asks when I pull away. "I said I wanted to celebrate with my friends, I didn't say that I wasn't planning on ravaging you later tonight." I laugh pulling his towel away and snapping it at his butt.

We laugh and joke as I dry my hair and put on light makeup. I put on a blue sundress and white sandals and I'm ready to go. I offer to drive my car so Tobias can drink. He tells me I can drive but that he wants to take his car. I'm so excited to drive it! Once I'm behind the wheel I take advantage of the V8 engine and speed off onto the highway. We make it to the bar in record time. When I put it in park I have a maniacal grin on my face. "That was so fun! Thank you for letting me drive it." I say looking over at Tobias. 

"If I would have known how excited it would make you I would have let you drive it a long time ago." He chuckles.

We head inside the bar and see Zeke and Shauna standing at the jukebox. "ZEKE!" Tobias booms.

"You guys finally made it! Finally take a break from humping each other." He says as Shauna elbows him in the ribs. "Hey guys" she says, "don't mind him, he's already had a few beers."

We laugh and head to the table where Chris and Uriah are sitting making out in the corner. "Get a room" I yell over the loud music. They break apart laughing. We sit chatting about my arm and everyone is excited that I can start training again. We all plan on running the obstacles tomorrow afternoon. The evening flies by and Tobias has had a few drinks and is getting very touchy, rubbing his hands up my bare legs and kissing me in front of everyone. He leans in next to my ear and I feel his hot breath as he asks me if I am ready to go. I shiver as the sensation and nod my head. I need to make sure that Chris is ok with staying with Uriah so I go to ask her. I again find them pressed together in the booth and clear my throat to get their attention. "Chris, do you mind staying with Uri tonight?" I ask sheepishly. "Already the plan Tris" Uriah responds. "Go have fun see you at the faction house tomorrow. "Thanks guys!" I say turning towards the bar looking for Tobias.

I find him and grab his hand lacing my fingers with his tugging him toward the exit. "I'm taking you home to take advantage of you." I say as we get to the car. "Looking forward to it." He says wrapping his hands around my waist pushing me against the expensive car and kissing me passionately. Our mouths move together and I nibble on his lower lip. "Now!" he growls. We get into the car and speed towards home.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

I do not own Divergent or any of its characters all rights belong to Veronica Roth

Warning lemons ahead…

We speed towards my dorm, Tobias' hand lingers on my knee, I must not have noticed how fast I was going because just as his hand started sliding up my thigh I saw blue and red lights in my rear view mirror.

"Oh shit!" I exclaim looking over at Tobias. I pull to the side of the road. "It will be fine, don't stress out, let's just hurry up before I take you in front of the cop." He laughs.

The cop does the normal song and dance and I bat my eyelashes and apologize profusely. As the officer walks back to his car to check my license Tobias slips his hand up my dress allowing his fingers to rub against my panties. I smack his hand, "Tobias!" he just grins but doesn't stop. I start to wiggle against his hand to create the friction I crave. "You're free to go Miss Prior" the officer says, "I'm letting you off with just a warning.  
Slow down."

"Thank you so much" I say breathily as Tobias continues to touch me. "I promise I will."

The cop walks back to his car and I look at Tobias. Suddenly his lips are on mine, feverously kissing me. I kiss him back with the same emotion and want. "If you don't get us to a bed soon…" he trails off landing kisses on my collarbone and neck.

"Okay, okay I'm going" I say easing back onto the road. I watch my speed and make it home quickly. We make our way into my room and as soon as the door is shut he presses me up against the wall kissing me deeply. His hands running up my thighs bringing my dress along with it. I let out a moan and he bites my neck.

"Oh Tobias" I say, "I want you so much."

He lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. His lips never leave mine as he carries me to my small bed. "We should have gone to your room." I say trying to catch my breath. "Why?" he asks lifting my dress over my head and trailing kisses from my stomach to the hollow of my neck. "More room" I reply as my fingers unbutton his shirt, slipping it off his shoulders. "We have this whole room to work with" he grins mischievously.

He reaches behind me and unclasps my bra before removing it completely. His mouth quickly lands on my pert nipple, drawing it in, nibbling gently. I gasp as the sensation running my fingers through his hair. While his mouth is busy on my breast his hand slides down and his thumb loops under the band of my underwear and starts to pull them down. I lift my hips and help him take them all the way off. His fingers slip into my wet folds and he slowly circles my bundle of nerves before he inserts one of his fingers into my entrance. I thrust my hips into his hands moan his name. He kisses his way down and kisses each hipbone, his five o'clock shadow grazes against me and I yelp at the feeling. "Like that?" he hums. "Oh god yes" I say as he dips his head into my womanhood. His tongue takes over for what his thumb had started and he inserts another finger before drawing them out slowly only to thrust in again. I am writhing in the pleasure and can feel the familiar tidal wave of ecstasy approaching. "Four! I'm gonna cum…Oh god don't stop…" I say as I fall over the edge. My body goes limp as I come down from my orgasm. I look at Tobias through hooded lids.

"Four?" he says as he stands up next to the bed. "Sorry" I say reaching for the buckle of his jeans pulling him closer to me. "I was kinda overwhelmed in the moment." I laugh as I sit up and start to unbuckle his jeans. "It's ok, I can play both sweet boyfriend and tough trainer if you like that kinda thing." He says helping me move his jeans off his hips. He steps out of them and I quickly remove his boxers revealing his erect manhood. I slowly wrap my hand around him and he throws his head back sighing loudly. "Like that?" I say mocking our earlier conversation.

"Fuck Tris…" he says as his hips slowly thrust into my hand. Without stopping my hand motion I sit up onto my knees and pull his head down to me and kiss him deeply. "I want you inside me" I breathe into his ear. With that he lays onto the bed and I grab a condom out of my nightstand. I roll it onto him and straddle his lap. I rub myself against his length and then reach between to align him with my entrance and seat myself onto him fully. I am too turned on to tease him. He groans loudly and I lace my fingers with his and begin rocking back and forth. The friction against my nerve bundle is intense and I know I won't last long before coming again.

Tobias suddenly flips us over so he is on top of me; he begins to thrust into me with amazing force. I lift my hips to meet each one until I am coming again. I bite down onto his shoulder and he lets out a growl in response. He thrusts a few more times until he cums as well and collapses onto me momentarily before rolling off to lie next to me.

I nestle myself against his chest and he runs his fingers up my naked spine causing me to shiver.

"Did you say you were my boyfriend Tobias" I joke nudging him with my elbow. He looks down at me and smiles but then his face becomes serious, "I'd love that, if you'll have me Tris." I smile and press a soft kiss against his lips. "I'd love that too Tobias." We fall asleep naked in each others arms, perfectly content.

***2 weeks later***

It's race day, I have been training really hard but am still really nervous. Christina, Uriah and I ride together and when we arrive, we get signed in and we each attach our bibs to our shirts. I look around the mass crowd trying to find Tobias, current members don't have to run the course but he promised he wouldn't let me run alone.

I finally see him and he looks like he is in a heated conversation with Eric. I can only imagine what they are fighting about since they don't seem to agree on anything. I finally catch his eye and give him a wave. I start towards the starting line assuming he will join me after his discussion. Christina and Uriah are both at the staring line both bouncing on the balls of their feet to shake some energy I am guessing. I feel someone take my hand and give it a squeeze. I turn and see Tobias' beautiful blue eyes looking back at me.

"You're going to do great. Just remember, it doesn't matter_ when_ you finish, just that you finish. Take your time and you'll be fine." He says, I give him a smile and look toward the man holding the starting rifle. The crowd begins a countdown 1

Three… Two…One


End file.
